


It's What's Expected Of Us

by ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit unsettling, Bugs & Insects, Crossdressing, Dark, Defecation, Drugs, Ever seen The Perfection?, For A Good Cause, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean it's kind of consensual, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith is crazy-ish, Lance gets very "sick", M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Murder, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, This is it basically but a bit more vivid, Vomiting, a lot of fucked up shit, all over the place, but not really, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs/pseuds/ItDependsOnWhatYourFavorIs
Summary: A troubled musical prodigy and a new star pupil embark down a sinister path. Keith will do whatever it takes to make him see the light of where Lance believes he actually is. Whatever it takes. A gruesome scene lays before them now as he is lead to his doom when Lance believes he's become "infected". Driven mad with the illness, he sees things and thinks he'll be left for dead without Keith. Uncontrollable, emotional and driven to the brink of insanity. But it's only what's expected of us, right?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It's What's Expected Of Us

Miryang, South Korea.

It was drowning in here. The are seemed cool and burning at his skin. The doctor and neighbor were conversing in the adjacent room but their silent whisper were all but quiet. They were screaming at him. He had been in some middle ground of not quite there but feeling every weight in the world right then and there. He sat still in a chair angled perfectly to see his mother, dead and unmoving in front of him. His mind was running a mile a minute but his face showed no emotion. His fingers tapping rapidly at his knees, thumbnail never leaving his mouth as he bit nervously at it. A distant scream welded into his ears. It startled him honestly and he half expected his neighbor to come bellowing out of the room next to him when he started to realize that it was his own. He hadn’t stopped screaming. Pill bottles were littered around his mother bedside table, some over turned and others rolled onto the floor and under the bed. His mind was loud but his voice was quiet. Empty whimpers escaping his mouth from time to time. The sunlight beamed through the window and it glared in his eyes. He wanted to scream and pull every follicle of hair from his head one by one and honestly he was becoming terrified of himself. His mother was dead and he was sitting mere feet away from her slowly decaying corpse. It chilled him to the very bone and now he had no idea what to do. His mind numbed to a blank stare. He’d been taking care of his mother for four years. Four long years of wiping her down with a sponge, and feeding her, rocking her to sleep, giving her meds and all of it had been washed away when he thought she was getting better. So much better that she started laughing again and smiling and now it discovered just like that? He was hurting now. But his mind was clear. 

He was very aware.

Bangkok, Thailand. 

The music was killer. Banging against the neon glow of the condensed hallway he strutted down. He passed many faces, many he did not know, but he waved nonetheless when they waved back at him. He flew all the way to Bangkok just to surprise his old tutor/mentor upon hearing that he would be inducting more prodigies into his program. He remembered when he’d first started out as a young prodigy, playing the cello like his life depended on it really took a toll on his everyday life. But he didn’t regret a thing. He’d become the man he was now and he’d be sure to thank his mentor for taking him under his wing. 

“Keith! Keith Kogane? Is that you?” A familiar voice flooded his ears and he couldn’t contain the smile that crossed over his features. Warm hands grazed his shoulder, flinging momentarily at the sudden contact, but it quickly washed away upon seeing who it belonged to. He stretched out his arm and embraced the man and woman before him. He hugged them both like they were his own two parents. They technically weren’t but he remembers them treating him as if they were their own as well. He released a breath he never knew he was holding. A breathless laugh escaped his lips as he finally pulled back to get a good long look at the man and woman. 

“Daniel, Petunia. You both look as stunning as ever.” He smiled at them. 

“Ah, well you’ve no room to talk. Look at you, you look beautiful Keith.”   
Petunia caressed his arm, returning the smile. “Did you pick this outfit yourself? It’s absolutely gorgeous, oh, and the shoes, Keith.” She gestured greatly to the emerald green kimono styled dress he’d arrived in, the shoes he picked out complementing it well. He gave her a twirl, laughing all the way around before bowing graciously in front of her. The two burst to hysterics.

“Oh, c’mon on now the introduction is about to start and there is someone I’d like for you to meet.” Keith was suddenly pulled from the clutches of Petunia and dragged away into a crowd of people who’d gathered generously in front of a big stage. He sat himself close to the opening the stage, a clear view of everyone on and around it. He glanced through the crowd, a mix of all kinds of races and nationalities combining into one room. He watched them converse, laughing and noticing that there were small children there as well, possibly the young prodigies he’d heard so eagerly about. In the mist of the crowd of people, however, was the most stunning person he’d ever laid eyes on. The way his eyes fluttered and beamed across the audience, the way his lips curved into that mischievous smirk, his skin looked so soft and hot to the touch, his hand wrapped lazily on his waist and oh, the way his hips curve in just the right places…

He just had to have a bite.

He was tall and a bit lanky but fitted him good. That short blue satin dress did wonders for his legs, boy did he have those for days and weeks. He’d kill to have those wrapped so prettily around his waist. And—

He was getting carried away. He had to be formal. He was in public after all. He was jolted from his daze by the sound of the mic’s feedback. His nose twitched, mouth pressing in a thin line as he turned his attention back to the stage. A roar of applause erupted from around him. He remained silent. 

“Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to official welcome you to our Bachoff Cello Ballad Gala! Now, as you know, the following selections we will hear tonight will be judged based not only by potential but by determination and attitude. Now here with me tonight I do have some special fantastic guest, so let me introduce you to one of my most talented prodigies who has actually come up to be a very fine celebrity indeed, Lance McClain!” 

Keith glanced over to the guy he’d saw in the crowd before. He’d came forth and was now front and center, giving Keith a better view of him. His smile had lost its mirth and was now replaced with something of genuine grace and appreciation, like a child who’d just one their first pageant or talent show. It awed Keith. The hands in his hips, displaying his curves just right, like he was taunting Keith. He bowed his head slightly, surveying the crowd around him. Lance McClain was really something. Keith, when he arrived to Bangkok, had seen him everywhere. Up high on billboards and signs around the city, he even saw him posted in the little shops he went into when he bought this dress. This town was really prepared for his arrival. 

“And I also have with me, another prodigy, well before Mr. McClain here, Keith Kogane. One of my most talented prodigies in the last ten years.” The crowd roared in applause once more. Keith stepped forward in surprise, giving the audience a once over and finally making eye contact with Mr.perfect for the first time tonight, and he truly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. “I’m so happy for you all to witness their presence here tonight. The performance will commence in mere moments, please govern yourselves accordingly and please feel free to mingle around for a bit.” 

The crowd began to disperse, conversing with one another as they were previously told. Keith quickly turned in the opposite direction, trying to avoid Lance and Daniel all together. He headed for the bay windows that led onto the patio outside. He definitely needed some fresh air. His hand had no time to grace the handle of the door before he heard his name being shouted from across the floor. He mentally cringed, a breath he had no idea he was holding escaped him. “Fuck.” He breathed. He turned hesitantly as a hand came to rest on his shoulder. It was Daniel, of course it was Daniel. He proposed a fake smile towards him. Daniel smiled back at him. “C’mon, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Keith nodded and was led towards the art area of the gala. His hands became clammy and cold, the hairs on the back of his neck and along his arm stood on end. He was visibly uncomfortable, at least to him he was, and his mouth get dry. Fuck, why was it so damn hot in here. He had the strongest of urges to turn around and run back outside. It was way too constricting in this outfit. Why did he want to wear this again? Fuck he needed to get out of here. Was someone talking to him now? 

“Hello, Mr. Kogane.” He was in front of Mr. Perfect and wow he was even more perfect up close and God why did he feel like his mind was going as fast as a bullet? If he were to be shot through the brain right as he spoke, he was sure he wouldn’t even feel it. He bit his tongue. What was he suppose to say now? Gods, he was gorgeous. 

“You’re suppose to say hello as well when someone greets you, Mr. Kogane.” Lance. That was his name. Lance smiled endearingly at him. It was cute nonetheless but it didn’t steady his rapid heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

“Sorry, sorry. Hello, Mr. McClain.” Keith face flushed. Why was he so flustered by him? Of course he was absolutely stunning but he knew he had more control than this. “ I’m just a bit overheated than usual.” He paused. “I’ve listened to your album covers and originals over a hundred times already. I had no idea you’d be here, but when I saw your billboards lining the streets I knew I just had to meet you. Excuse me for rambling, but I just can’t believe that you’re actually this beautiful in real life. I’m sorry, I mean to say that you’re…” He paused once more, interrupted by the laughter that rang beautifully in his ears and sent a vibrating chill down his spine. “No need to flatter, Keith,” his face flushed even more at that, “I’ve heard about you too. You were everything I aspired to be when I first moved into Bachoff. You’re extremely talented and you really don’t have to treat me like some celebrity. We’re just friends, okay?” Lance gleamed at him. Keith’s world looked as if it were spinning. This beautiful ray of color and sunshine beamed into his life and now he can’t get rid of it. He has to help him. He has to survive. He wants him to. 

Lance tugged gently at his hand, bringing him from his self induced daze and now they were marching down to the front row of the banquet hall. Keith plopped down in his seat, giving Lance a suspecting side eye. The hall was dark and everyone idly conversing became quiet. Lights up on the stage, three little asian girls, probably not even in their teens just yet, sat waiting for instruction to start. Their nimble, dainty fingers wrapped beautifully around the neck of cello. The mahogany shined brightly, reflecting the stage lights from above them. Keith smiled warmly at this. He smile grew as he leaned his head over to the chestnut haired boy next to him. 

“I know who will win, don’t you?” Keith hinted with of his finger towards the performing students. Lance stared bored at them, a crooked smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Might it be the girl in the middle? She’d win obviously because she looks practical. And practically imperfect as she is.” Lance smile grew more wolfish, now pointing his finger toward the group that settled in the background of the theatre. They were the parents of the students. They awaited nervously, of course, fidgeting around and eyes focus upon their children. “They are quite charming aren’t they, Keith. I’ve been watching them. Watching this whole time and I know something of them. They are not as subtle as they think they are.” Keith squinted for a better look at the group of people across the dimly lit room. He questioned Lance’s actions to watch these people instead of judging the kids before him like he was meant to do. He trained an eye on Lance for a moment.

“What exactly are you referring to?” 

Lance leaned in closer to Keith’s ear, lips brushing lightly against his lobe as he spoke in a hushed whisper. “See that woman over there, dressed in the blue? She’s the wife of the man standing next to her in the dark grey. However, she’s been sleeping with the man in the back row, he’s married as well to the woman in the green.” Keith stared ahead at them, a look of confusion plastered on his face. “They’ve been dropping hints this whole time. Sly glances and far away smiles. See now how she’s moving back towards him? She can’t handle it anymore. Wanting what she wants and can’t wait any longer to have it yanked between her teeth. It down right dirty, Keith.” Lance begins to drag his bottom lip up his earlobe, barely there but he knows Keith can feel it. He answers with nothing but a shudder. “Watching those two just gets me all hot, you know. They’re scandalous, like they want to be caught for something they know they can’t control. It makes me so…” Lance let’s go of Keith’s ear in favor of giving him moan directly in his ear. Keith rears back with a look of surprise and embarrassment of his face. Before he can speak, the music in the hall quiets down and a roar of applause erupts into the air. Lance looks like nothing had ever happened. He’s smiling and clapping like he’d just listened to every note they littered about the room and Keith can’t get enough of how easy he had it on him. Keith gives a final glance over to the traitorous couple in the far back. The woman had her hands low on him. Then others can not see but he can. He can see what’s all happening like he’s watching some reality of another person’s life unfold in front of him. 

He licks his lips. 

This is wrong. He knows it is. Lance is getting in his head and he won’t admit that he’s already been there. Stuck in a trance that makes his mind do trips on itself. He’s lips tremble for just a kiss to satisfy his crave to break the boy in half and eat his insides. Gag him and stuff him in a bag. Lance is dangerous. Smells like danger and smells like he likes the taste of it. He craves it too. He just had to have a bite. 

The party does continue for the rest of the evening and into the night. Keith is pulled every which way and mostly by Lance. When it is Lance, He seems to not mind the more he’s hauled off somewhere and everywhere and all over. His knees ache with a dull pain he’s been ignoring. His hunched over the railing when he’s done. A warm glass of champagne in his hands. He is alone out here. Physically and emotionally. No one left to turn to right now but it feels like when he only needs it the most, familiar lips brush there way right back where they need to be. 

“Mind a bit of company?” 

His heart thumps once, twice. 

Keith turns his head but not his body. His dress swaying in the wind with a last attempt to keep it down, Lance moves his body next to his. Its warmer now. The city lights reflected in the blue eyes and makes his heart thump three times the charm. Keith is hesitant to look away. So he doesn’t 

“I hope I didn’t startle you. Were you lonely out here by yourself?” Lance gazed into the lights ahead, mesmerized by them it seemed. 

“No. I’m only,” Keith starts but pushes it away to never be finished. It gnaws at his vocal cords.   
Lance finally dawns a look at him, he smiles. A gentle hand places itself upon Keith’s. He smiles back. A beating in his chest and a flutter in his mind keeps telling Keith to just let go but he can’t. He’s letting his mind wander about and it taunting him to just set this free but he won’t. Not until he has made it right in himself. He won’t let it cause more wrong than good. Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes. 

They’ve moved from the outside now. The party has raved up and now they were so close they were bumping chest to chest, hip to hip, face to face. They’re smiling like idiots as the music rhythms through their bloodstreams. Lance mumbles a ghost of words across Keith’s lips. The music now muffled in their ears and it feels like it’s only them. Keith nods, not really sure for what but has a feeling of where he’d hoped it’d go. A kiss. Then another. Hands dipped low and legs spread wide. He was just ready to be eaten wasn't he? 

It’s hot. So fucking hot they’re pushing and shoving, lips locked and hands wandering on every piece of skin they could get to. Breathless pleas escape from kiss swollen mouths as their hips didn’t stop moving. Snapping back up against when they were eagerly just pushed away. The rhythm is sloppy, but they love it. Thoughts from before run through their mind but in a blur that they just can’t handle. A tumble in the bed and a ripple in the sheets. Only gentle promises of rough pleasure could be exchanged. Deep rumbles in his chest and whimpering whines from his lover. He’s losing his mind with every push and ram of his hips to the other. Hoping the other was just as close to losing it as he was. 

The night never slowed so why should they? It was only a matter of time before the curtain drew closed and this act came to a timely demise. Crumble beneath him and with nothing but hope to grab onto, he could only wish for a rope of forgiveness to blossom in his sights and gives him exactly what he needed. A way out. For them both. 

"Fuck me!"

He’s just got to keep his head straight.


End file.
